


Ugh, Christmas Tree

by Ifjulietcouldwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifjulietcouldwrite/pseuds/Ifjulietcouldwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the arrival of the two of her closest friends Emma goes on the perfect Christmas which happens to be a not so perfect. That is until she is forced to drive two hours away to find a Christmas tree and something else a little special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugh, Christmas Tree

It was just a tree. A stupid Christmas tree that could be bought anywhere, so why in the hell had the two tree lots she had gone to in the past 24 hours been haunted by her past.

Emma had gotten up that morning wanting a Christmas tree for when two of her oldest friends, Mary Margaret and David, came to visit her tomorrow. Normally she would skip getting the big tree and get something cute for her table, but she wanted something more substantial so Mary Margaret wouldn't make David drag one up three flights of stairs because the apartment needed a more lived in feel. Plus a tree would take away from the boxes stacked in the corner that Emma still hadn't unpacked after six months of moving in.

After a quick shopping trip for a stand, lights and ornaments Emma went over to the closest tree lot by her apartment. She had intended on getting the first tree she saw but somehow she got caught up in the Christmas music and the smell of pine. Before she knew she was walking up rows of trees enjoying the atmosphere, until she heard a familiar male voice that snapped her out of her trance. Two steps later she was face to face with her old college boyfriend who’d nearly gotten her expelled for trying to pin a Dean’s Office break in on her. Emma hated him for what he had tried to do and never wanted to see him again. All the “I love yous” and promises he had told her were lies because he was so quick to use her as a pawn. Being polite Emma responded to Neal's hello and listened to how it was so funny running into her while he was looking for a tree with his fiancé, Tamara. On cue she came out from behind a tree and grabbed Neal's arm excited about having found the perfect tree. Quickly, Neal followed his fiancé and left Emma standing there. Part of her wanted to tell him about her wonderful life after she had dumped him but there was no point. Feeling like the tree lot had been tainted, she left and drove away in her bug.

Emma stopped at her favorite diner for a quick lunch. She had parked the bug in front of a tree lot on the corner. Figuring she could find the perfect tree after grabbing lunch she walked into the lot. Once again the smell of pine and Christmas music put her in a trance. This time she stopped in front of a couple of trees hoping to get the 'this is the one' feeling she remembered Mary Margaret used to get, but nothing. That might have been because of the cackling from a few rows in front of her. Peeking from behind the tree she saw her most recent ex boyfriend Walsh, who thought doing his assistant in the new apartment he and Emma had just moved into was a smart idea. Emma knew that laugh anywhere, as that was the first thing she heard the moment she had entered the apartment that evening. She even remembered asking why the Wizard of Oz was playing so loud as she had walked through the door. Luckily Walsh couldn't hear her, and she was able to catch him in the act. Walsh had broken her heart since he was the first guy that she thought about having a future with. This event was the cause for Emma moving into her new place to begin with. Not wanting to deal with either of them, Emma walked back to her bug and quickly climbed in.

"TWO LOTS?! HOW! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO THE HELL I PISSED OFF FOR THIS TO HAPPEN TODAY OF ALL DAYS!" Emma yelled as she pulled her phone from pocket to search for another tree lot.

Normally Emma couldn’t care less about running into an ex, but there was something about seeing the two men that broke her heart in less than two hours that bothered her. She didn't care for them, and was fine with them being happy, but it ate at her that two people that hurt her so bad could find happiness and after six months, she couldn't land a second date with any of the guys she had been out with. Emma could tell right away if the guy across from her lit by dim candles was the one night stand type or the text in the next few days calling her a "challenge" as one guy so horribly put it. Either way this turned Emma off from dating because it just made her feel like no one was out there for her or if they were she would be hurt by them. Just like the perfect tree, the right guy was a myth made up by Mary Margaret.

"Storybrooke Tree Farm. Fresh Christmas trees grown right here on our farm." She mumbled trying to scan for an address. "Hot cocoa, Santa, open until....found it. Two hours away works for me." Emma put the address in her phone's GPS and off she went.

Emma focused first on the traffic as she began her drive to Storybrooke. It seemed like every idiot created was on the road trying to annoy her even more. Once the traffic thinned out the further she drove into the country side she focused on the same five trees that seemed to run and plant themselves with every new inch of road covered. It would be a lie if Emma didn't find it a little calming and peaceful. Breathing a little easier she let her mind out of the cage she placed it in and decided to just let the day's events go. She was getting out of the city for a while and it wasn't worth being annoyed over. Mary Margaret and David were on their way and if she still needed to vent she would just do so with them over a few drinks.

Winter brought with it early sunsets and Emma took note of it as she pulled into the little town. It was something out a Norman Rockwell painting, or worse the movie Pleasantville. Main street was covered with lights and people smiling or talking. She spotted a small diner, Granny's, that was all light up and even through her bug windows smelled of delicious onion rings. The few houses she had passed were massive and snow covered. They were something out of those cheesy Hallmark movies Mary Margaret made her watch at night when they stayed up talking. For being from the city, Emma loved the feel the town gave her. It felt like a warm blanket wrapped around her after a day of playing in the snow. A smile crept onto her face but shook it off quickly. She was on a mission to get a tree, not fall in love with a town. Suddenly, tiny signs popped up along lamp posts and guided her to the tree lot just on the opposite side of town.

"Ok, I just need to find a tree and get out of here." Emma said to herself as she slide into a spot and parked her car.

"Holy crap it's freezing!" Emma quickly slammed the door shut, pulled her beanie tighter over her ears and tucked her chin into her wool coat.

"It's happens when you’re close to the water, love." A voice spoke out as they walked past her. Emma couldn't see where it came from as a crowd of people rushed past her. The unnecessary response sparked up the flame of frustration she had managed to quell.

Tucking her hands into her pockets Emma walked into the tree farm. There were trees as far as her eyes could see in the dimming sun. Never had she seen anything like this before and wondered how in the hell was she going to find the perfect tree in a place like this. Maybe she should have just sucked it up and gotten a one back in the city. Emma had already crossed paths with the ex-boyfriends of Christmas past what else could the world throw at her to make her day any worse.

"When you find the tree you want just give a holler and one of us will come cut it down for you" A short man with an axe told Emma as she stopped to grab a pamphlet on the trees.

"Thanks." Emma smiled as she felt the cold air brush against her face.

Wanting to escape the sounds of happy couples and families, Emma ventured towards the back of the farm. She doubted that anyone would be there since it was getting dark. The trees in the back seemed to tower over her and there would be no way she would ever make it back into the city with a huge tree. The snow crunched under her boots as she continued her adventure for the perfect tree and from what Emma could see there appeared to be some shorter one at the edge of the farm. No more than five steps later Emma was surrounded by rows and rows of beautiful trees. They were so green and lush but which one would she pick. Quickly Emma scanned them for imperfections like Mary Margaret had taught her. Some had bald spots or just didn't give her the perfect tree feel so she moved on.

Then she spotted the _one_ , a beautiful Fraser Fir tucked away in the corner of the farm. It was the perfect height and fullness. There was not one bald spot or any dry needles. With wide eyes Emma stared at the tree. A warmth came over her like a rush. It was the feeling Mary Margaret always talked about and it was wonderful.

"Hey" Emma peaked out from behind the tree to yell for the short man with the axe but there was an echo to her shout.

Moving from in front of the tree, Emma went to take a step to the side but was halted by a man in a wool pea coat. It was too dark to really see his face but in Emma's mind he was the villain in her Christmas tree story. She didn't care how old or young he was, this was her tree and nothing was going to make her give it up, especially after the two earlier tries for a tree. Stepping slightly forward to survey the man in the darkness, Emma took a deep breath in preparation for the Christmas tree battle, but before she could let it out the lights above came on. DAMN IT! Even through her slight anger Emma could see the man in front of her was handsome. Blue eyes that reminded her of the string of lights she had just bought because something about them captured her attention. The collar of his blue flannel shirt stuck out from the top of his pea coat which didn't surprise Emma since it matched the messy black hair on his head and scruff on his face. It was the perfect lumberjack look, minus an axe but she bet he could borrow one from one of the men working the tree farm.

"Sorry love I found this tree first." He spoke with a hint of laughter.

"You're the voice from earlier." He looked at her with confusion. "Doesn't matter. Listen this is my tree. I have been looking all day for this tree. I even drove two hours away to find it. There are plenty of other trees so why don't you find another." Emma pulled her hand from her pocket and pushed it through the pine needles to wrap around the tree trunk.

"Any other day I would be more than happy to hand over this tree to a beautiful woman." Emma shifted in her spot. "Today is not that day. I have had a miserable day and all I want to do is take it home and set it up." The man took his ungloved hand and just like Emma wrapped it around the trunk. It was placed just above hers. Somehow through her gloves his touched managed to spark another feeling. This was not anger but a feeling she knew of attraction.

"Your girlfriend..." Emma was interrupted.

"No girlfriend." He spat out.

"Fine fiancé or wife..."Emma was interrupted again.

"Neither of those and before you say boyfriend or husband, I don't swing that way." He winked of his bright blue eyes at her.

"Really? You think winking at me will just make me hand this over to you." It would have, but Emma's frustration from earlier and now this was feeding her anger. "I have had the day from hell and I need this tree."

"You aren't the only one." He raised his voice slightly but not enough to make a scene.

"Listen, in the matter of a two hour time span I have not only run into one but two ex-boyfriends who ruined my life. The first had his fiancé with him who was wearing Rockefeller Center on her finger but meanwhile when we dated I paid for EVERYTHING because he was always broke or owed someone money and the second one, oh the second one, was with the girl who was just his assistant that he enjoyed fucking on my sofa. It was my DAMN sofa. I had to drive two hours to just find a damn tree without running into someone, so when my two best friends show up, I can decorate this fucking tree with them as I tell them about my shitty day and how I will end up alone." It all tumbled out in one huge breathe. "Can you just give me the tree now?"

"No." The man laughed out. "While watching the news this morning I had the pleasure of finding out the woman I was in love with, and planned my future with, was pregnant with her husband's child that she had admittedly told me for over a year she was done with. A load of bullocks that was. Even up until the day she left me six months ago she swore she was not with him. That she realized she had rushed into a relationship and needed time to think and would be staying with family in California. I waited weeks and months for her to call. I didn't have any way to contact her family, and she wouldn't answer my calls. I swore she was dead. No, she was with her bloody husband and getting herself knocked up. She didn't even have the decency to tell me the truth. My brother and his wife are flying in tomorrow to spend the holidays with me because they want to see me but it's a pity visit and I know it." The man's voice was calm but Emma could tell there was anger in it.

"On the news? Who's her husband?" Emma asked curiously.

"The owner of Gold Investments." The man answered staring straight into Emma's eyes.

"Wow." Emma let go of the tree. "You win. I may have been cheated on but you were screwed over. I can find another tree. It's ok."

Emma began to walk away when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned her head and stared up at the man. He had let go of the tree and had one hand on her and the other in the air trying to wave anyone with an axe. Even after clearly winning the war of who had a shittier day, he was clearly willing to give her the tree. Finding the gesture sweet Emma just smiled at him. Maybe there is a good man out there and here was her proof.

"Emma by the way." She put her hand out

"Killian." Without hesitation he took her hand and shook it. Once again there was a spark of attraction in his touch. Emma's cheeks flushed and quickly she bowed her head to cover her face.

"I can find another tree. It's not a big deal. You obviously have had a worse day than me, so..." Emma started to say as she let go of the tree but it seemed like Killian enjoyed interrupting her because he did it again.

"This is your tree. I admire a woman with fire to argue even if it is over a Christmas tree. You were a challenge and I like a challenge." Killian flashed her a grin, and like the warmth of the small town that had rushed over her, she felt it when he smiled at her. Bowing her head again she noticed that he still had her hand in his, but she didn't want to pull it away. She was enjoying the feeling he was giving her.

"Challenge, huh?" There was no controlling her face. The smile on her face hurt her cheeks and she could only imagine how light her green eyes were in that moment. "I still feel bad taking the tree from you."

"If you have a cup of coffee with me at that diner in town I will forget I even saw this bloody thing and it will be yours guilt free." Tilting back on his heels Emma could sense nervousness in his question and she found it cute.

"Make it hot chocolate and you have a deal." Emma added changing the deal. With hands still in the others they shook on it, but this time pulled away once it was done.

"This is this very beautiful woman's tree, so can you cut it down and strap it to her yellow bug" Emma looked at him surprised for having remembered the car she stepped out of. "When you’re done, I'll take this one. I'm the black SUV about three cars over from the yellow bug." The short man nodded and whistled over for help before he began to chop Emma's tree.

Not wanting to stand around Emma and Killian walked in silence to the front of the lot to pay for their trees. Every few steps they looked at the other and smiled. Part of the smile was just being polite and the other was from instant attraction. Emma wanted nothing more than to blame it on Christmas music, snow and lights but the truth was she couldn't. There was something about Killian that she was immediately attracted to. This was a feeling she had never had with Neal or even Walsh and after months of striking out in the dating department, Emma was welcoming it.

"Both trees are strapped on nice and tight." The grumpy looking man told Emma and Killian.

"Thank you." Emma handed the man a tip. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks mate" Killian said pulling on the strings of Emma's tree making sure it was secure before handing over a tip to the man. "You still willing to have that cup of coffee with me?"

"Hot chocolate and yes. I'll meet you there." Killian opened the door for Emma and closed it securely once she was in.

Driving slowly with a tree strapped to her roof Emma made her way back into town. Part of her wondered what she was doing. This was a strange man she met on a tree farm while arguing. No good could come from this, but then again she met Neal at Freshmen orientation, and Walsh while buying furniture, and look how well they turned out. Emma parked the car across the street from the diner and made a mad dash. Between getting in her car and the drive to Granny's the wind seemed to pick up and it almost smelled like snow in the air.

Emma shook the cold off when she stepped into the warm diner. The place was nearly full and Emma could smell why. Wafts of delicious fried foods and pies danced up her nose. Emma slide into a booth by the window and before she could even take off her coat a waitress in a short red skirt and white blouse was over to take her order. Every cold bone in her body wanted to order but she wanted to wait for Killian. As she nearly waved the waitress away Killian walked in and took a seat on the other side of the both.

"Have you been here long?" Killian asked behind chattering teeth. Emma shook her head no. "Good I didn't want to keep you waiting."

"Should I come back or do you want to order now?" The waitress asked a little agitated. It was understandable as the diner seemed to be filling up.

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top." Just ordering the drink began to warm Emma.

"I'll have a cup of coffee and the biggest plate of French fries you can bring over." The waitress jotted down the order and turned away.

"Wait." The waitress turned around. "Can you add a plate of onion rings to my order?"

"Those must have been some horrible exes for you to want to order food and spend more time around me." Killian playfully joked.

"The worst. They are the type that make you need to buy stock in wine."

"Or rum." Killian added.

Finally feeling warm enough Emma and Killian leaned back in their seats and began to talk about the relatives who felt the need to babysit them for the holidays. Emma went first and told her about her fairy tale couple friends who had taken her in as one of their 'children' since the day they met her. That Mary Margaret, even after recently moving into her brand new house, needed to come down to make sure she was ok with being alone for the holiday's after the nasty Walsh break up. Killian just smiled at her as she told him about Mary Margaret's need to take care of her. Just as the food and drinks arrived Killian began to talk about his brother Liam and his wife, Elsa, deciding that spending the holidays with him was more important than spending it with his sister-in-law’s family. This was classic of Liam to tend to his baby brother. It didn't help that Killian spent a week avoiding him and being drunk because Christmas made him miss his ex.

"Sharing a ketchup plate already. Don't you think we're moving a little too fast for that." Emma teased as Killian used his coffee plate for ketchup and placed it in between the fries and onion rings.

Saying nothing Killian just smiled at Emma and dipped his fry in the ketchup. That smile, that damn smile, it had this strange power that made Emma want to stay near him and talk to him more. Grabbing the ketchup she squirted some on her plate and just stared at Killian as she dipped the ring in her own ketchup and ate it.

"When you aren't fighting a man over a Christmas tree, what do you do?" A first date question that Emma knew all too well.

This time it didn't lead to awkward conversation for the rest of the night, or a rush through the meal to get to the sex, but a conversation about her work as a bail bonds woman and his civil job working for the navy. Halfway through their fries and onion rings they talked about their family, movies, books and places in the city they loved to eat. Oddly enough they seemed to frequent the same diner but somehow never managed to bump into each other until today. Somewhere in the world Mary Margaret was probably being signaled by a secret force that fate was with Emma. In the back of Emma's mind she told herself to never tell Mary Margaret she might be right.

After two refills of drinks and two very empty plates Emma looked at her phone to check the time while Killian excused himself to the restroom. There was still a two hour drive back that would take longer now with a Christmas tree strapped to the roof. The tiny blue light was blinking on her phone which meant she had a voicemail. Tapping the icon right away Mary Margaret's voice travelled through the phone and in the happiest of tones told Emma that her and David would be at her apartment by noon and she couldn't wait to see her best friend who she was hoping had some good news for her. Emma ended the voicemail and stared at the phone. She was certain Mary Margaret had a secret power after that voicemail.

"Everything alright?" Killian asked sliding back into his seat.

"Yeah. I just need to get going because it's late and I still have a long drive ahead of me." Emma slide out of the booth and put her coat on. "I'm gonna settle my bill, I'll be right back"

"No need love. I took care of it." Following Emma's lead he grabbed his own coat and slide out the booth.

"Killian." A mixture a thanks and sweetness was in her voice.

"I can go back to remembering that's my tree on your car." Raising his eyebrow he pointed out the window to Emma's car. "Can I walk you to your car?"

"Aren't you a gentleman." A clear line of Emma flirting for the first time in the night.

"I'm always a gentleman." Killian winked as he opened the door.

As Emma and Killian walked down the stairs of the diner snow began to fall. Laughing quietly to herself Emma looked up at the sky briefly and continued walking to her car. Some part of her didn't want the night to end. She genuinely was having a good time with Killian. Talking to him was easy and he didn't want in her pants, or try to make a mad dash for the exit, he listened to her and was interested in what she had to say. Putting her hands in her pockets, Emma fidgeted with the napkin she had put in her pocket earlier in the night.

"For not being a first date, this was the best one I've ever had." Emma dug for her car keys in her coat. "Thank you for tonight Killian, I needed it."

"It was my pleasure Emma." Lingering in hopes that Emma would say she wanted to see him again or for to call him he teetered on his heels.

"Bye" The squeak of the car door hiding her disappointment he was not asking to see her again or her number.

Emma stopped from entering the car. She didn't know if it was the small town, the Christmas tree, the stupid snow or just plain attraction to Killian, but she did the one thing she never did. Her white mohair gloved hands grabbed the lapels of Killian's pea coat and on her tip toes she kissed him. One of those kisses she made fun of in the Hallmark movies she hated. Even with cold lips the kiss was warm and inviting. There was no resistance from Killian as her tongue slipped past his lips and teeth to find his. The kiss was like a dance of snowflakes, in perfect time and with no one in the lead. They just knew what they were doing, as if they had meant to do this all along. Feeling Killian's hands on the small of her back she deepened the kiss for a moment before breaking it and under her lashes staring up at a very surprised but happy man.

"Call me." Emma tucked the napkin that her phone number written on it in Killian's pocket. "Maybe we can fight over a bottle of Champagne at New Years or something." Emma climbed into her car and started it.

"You can kiss me but not share ketchup with me" Killian shouted through the window as he began to moved to let Emma pull out.

Emma didn't answer but just simply waved goodbye as she drove away, leaving Killian standing in the middle of the street. The snow was starting to fall heavier and faster as she made her way to the highway but she didn't care. The taste of Killian's coffee was still on her tongue and the feel of his lips were still on hers. Smiling again she reached for her phone to GPS her way home but once again saw a blinking blue light. It was a text from a number she had never seen. While at a red light she read the message. It was from Killian asking to argue over Christmas cocktails that weekend. As the light turned green Emma closed the phone, and decided to answer when she got home. Killian was right, Emma was a challenge and a good one, she couldn't make it too easy for him. The kiss, well the kiss, was an appropriate move after a good first date, even if it was because of a fight over a stupid Christmas tree.

 


End file.
